Sky High Huntsmen
by gajeel-of-iron
Summary: Two different civilizations find each other across the vast and dangerous ocean. how will a world of huntsmen and a world of superheroes get to know each other? A student exchange program, of course! Follow teams RWBY, JNPR and STRK as they spend a year at the floating school for superheroes, Sky High! Credit to SHDW Productions for a theme i will be using of his. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

**(A/N: HELLO, EVERYONE! And welcome to my second fanfic! Just a quick note, I'm using my OC team STRK (strike) from my other fanfic, Beacon's Hidden Creed, in this fic as well. They will get a re-introduction for those who haven't read BHC, since some of their qualities are different, such as what year they are in, and that they aren't assassins. However, they are going to have the same semblances and weaponry, so they aren't going to be a wholly new team. I'm mostly including them to cover gaps that I see that aren't covered by teams RWBY or JNPR.**

 **In addition, SHDW productions has given me permission to use a theme from his RWBY: Darkfall and RWBY: Twilight Abyss stories. I highly recommend them to all fans of RWBY. Go check them out!**

 **That said, let's get rolling with this new story!)**

 _Beacon Huntsmen Academy, Kingdom of Vale. Timeframe: Team RWBY's second year at Beacon, Week 2:_

The intercoms buzzed loudly as the first classes of the day let out, and Headmaster Ozpin's voice rang throughout the school. "Would teams RWBY, JNPR and STRK (Strike) please report to the mission assignment hall. Again, Teams RWBY, JNPR and STRK to the mission assignment hall."

Confused, yet excited at the same time, the three second year teams quickly made their way from the combat classroom, where they had just finished watching Team CRDL get their butts handed to them after challenging third year Team CFVY, to the classroom reserved for teams who were about to be assigned long-term missions.

Waiting for them were Headmaster Ozpin, as well as Professors Goodwitch and Oobleck. "Please take a seat." Ozpin said as they arrived, and started up the Holo-table in the center of the room. "It is essential that you all listen carefully, as what I am about to tell you is highly classified, and known only to a few beyond the highest echelons of the governments of the four Kingdoms.

"While it is true that there are only four Kingdoms in Remnant, it has recently been discovered that there is a whole other world outside of our known world." With this, Professor Oobleck stepped forward as the Holo-table displayed a map of Remnant, which then shrank down and displayed three other large landmasses positioned far away from the area the twelve teens knew of.

"These continents have been found to have whole other civilizations on them, and, while similar to our own in very many ways, there is a marked difference at the same time." Oobleck stated in his usual fast-paced speech. "Where, in Remnant, almost anyone can have their Aura unlocked and gain access to their Semblance, or can simply use Dust, in these other civilizations, only a few have access to special… abilities… and are considered a class apart, known as superheroes. In addition, Dust does not seem to be present in their civilization, from what we have been able to gather.

"Unbeknownst to most of the rest of their world, these so-called superheroes actually have a school at which they train to harness their powers and learn how to help protect their world. We have contacted this school and agreed to host an exchange student program, where a few students from each world would cross over to the other and learn about the ways and means of the other for one school year, before returning to their homes and delivering what they have found to their corresponding leadership.

"The four Kingdoms of Remnant have decided that Beacon would be the best choice for the exchange programs' host school, and as such, Headmaster Ozpin was given the authority to decide which teams would get to travel to this other area. Now, as you might have guessed, the three teams assembled here were the ones he has selected for this groundbreaking mission, should you agree that you feel up to it."

Thoughtfully, Jaune raised his hand. "Headmaster? Do we know if there are any new species of Grimm in this area that we should be aware of?"

"That's another important fact, Mr. Arc. Thank you for bringing that up. These lands appear to be entirely devoid of the Creatures of Grimm." Professor Goodwitch announced, stunning the assembled students. Now Rachael, the cheetah Faunus of team STRK raised her hand.

"Ma'am, if there's no Grimm, what do these 'superheroes' train to fight against?"

Ozpin nodded to the question. "Simply put, Miss Dawn, there is no specific threat that they train to counter. However, there are those who abuse their powers there, and it is these individuals whom the students of the school you would be attending are trained to fight, in order to protect the remainder of the populace.

"At this point, you all know about as much as the rest of us, as we have had limited success with contacting the other worlds' government. Thus the need to implement the exchange program. Does this make sense to all of you?"

The twelve students thought about what they had learned, and one by one they agreed that the exchange program made a good deal of sense. After quick discussions amongst the three teams, it was agreed that all of them felt up to the task laid before them.

"Very well, then. Professor Oobleck will be contacting the rest of your teachers and families to inform them of your mission. In addition, Misses Rose and Xiao-Long, your uncle, Mister Branwen, has been chosen to be the adult chaperone for this expedition, (Ruby squeed and began bouncing in her chair), which is part of the reason I selected your team as one of the teams for this mission. He should be arriving on campus any moment now, should you wish to go greet him. You all are given the rest of the week off to prepare yourselves for this venture. Good luck, all of you."

Filing out of the room the three teams went their separate ways to get ready for the upcoming mission, RWBY to the docks to greet Qrow, JNPR to their dorm to pack, and STRK went to the campus's forge, since they had recently gotten back from a hunt in the Forever Fall, and wanted to perform maintenance on their weapons.

With Team JNPR in their dorm: Jaune was running on autopilot. His team had been chosen to be some of the first citizens of Remnant to interact with a whole new culture. To him, this was a surefire way to uphold the Arc family legacy. Yet he couldn't help the feeling that things in this new land wouldn't be even remotely easy. Call it a sixth sense, a gut feeling, whatever, but Jaune couldn't help but feel that he would be thrust into a full-fledged battle at least once while he was on this mission.

Pyrrha, in all honesty, felt much the same, though her feelings bordered more on worry for her leader. She knew that he felt a great deal of stress about his family's honor, and she worried that he might get too caught up in that and slip up.

On the other hand, however, was Nora. The ever exuberant pink haired bomber was jabbering on and on about meeting new people. And of course, one topic was ever present on her mind: "Hey Ren, d'ya think they have some new, untried type of _pancakes?_ _Ooh, what about syrup?_ Whaddya think, Renny?" She was saying, switching her tone between a boisterous babbling and an (almost) hushed whisper. Her unofficial minder just smiled ruefully, feeling pity for whoever would have to tell her that pancakes were probably universally the same. He certainly wasn't going to do it. He preferred to keep his legs intact, (even though he knew she wouldn't do that to him.)

Reaching their dorm, the four began going through their belongings, deciding what to take and what to leave behind. A mission that lasted a whole school year, though, was rather difficult to envision, and very few things ended up in the 'stay' piles.

With Team RWBY at the Beacon Bullhead docks: Fifteen minutes had passed since the quartet arrived at the docks where the Bullheads ferried people to and from Beacon. That was how long Ozpin's "any moment now" lasted. When the messy haired, perpetually drinking scythe wielder finally disembarked from one of the last lunch-time commute Bullheads, he was almost immediately glomped on the arm by his red-clad niece.

"UNCLE QROW! DIDJA MISS ME? HUH, DIDJA?" Ruby squeed, as he lifted his arm, and Ruby, with little effort.

"Hmmm… nope. I've always got an eye on ya, squirt. You should know this by now." Qrow grinned as he ruffled her hair. By now, WBY had joined the reunion, and Yang was having her usual "who can squeeze tighter" handshake with her uncle. (She quickly lost, as always. Qrow wasn't a professional huntsman for nothing.)

"So I take it by you girls meeting me here that you accepted the mission?" Qrow asked, finally getting down to business.

"Yes, sir." Weiss replied. "Although I'm honestly a little confused as to why we were chosen ahead of, say, Team CFVY, who would be better prepared for such an important diplomatic mission."

Qrow smirked at the Schnee heiress. "I think that you might be part of the reason, Snow White. ("HEY!") I think it's because you can think like that that you are just the right person for, as you put it, 'such an important diplomatic mission.'"

Blake nodded. "I agree. With Weiss there, we have someone who is used to not only negotiating but can also be very, and I mean this with all the goodness I can muster, stubborn about getting their way." Ruby and Yang were quick to nod their agreement with their Faunus friend's assessment.

Weiss blushed slightly at the praise, and as the now group of five walked back towards the dorms, they simply chatted expectantly about what they thought would encounter in these new, unknown lands they were about to go to.

With Team STRK in the Beacon Forge/Weapon Maintenance building: Team leader Shane Adamantine was in the middle of disassembling his glaive, Nightshade, to replace the woven steel wires that allowed him to swing the blade away from the staff of his weapon. As he carefully removed the old wires, he listened in to his girlfriend and teammate, Rachael Mithril **(A/N: I would like it if someone could suggest new last names for Team STRK, I would like them to be themed after metals, real or fictional.)** bickering good-naturedly with their other two teammates while she repainted her Tong Fa batons, which seemed to constantly be in need of a fresh coat of paint.

"All I'm saying, is that you two need to show a little pride in your relationship status." The Cheetah Faunus said, needling her two teammates, who weren't nearly as… public… with their affection as Rae and Shane were.

Tabitha Runean, the vicious, always angry looking axe wielder of the team just rolled her eyes and scowled at Rachael, while her boyfriend Kenneth Silver just looked up from where he was replacing the Shock Dust crystal in his lightning spear. "Just 'cause we don't flaunt our relationship like you do, doesn't mean that it is any less of a relationship, Rae." He calmly said. "In fact, I think it makes it easier to handle when it is kept between just the two partners."

"Whatever you say, Kenny. Just giving my opinion." Came the undaunted reply.

Tabitha rolled her eyes again and muttered something about Rae needing to keep her opinions to herself. But despite her tough, crass demeanor, Tabitha was really a good friend to many people, and only acted tough to keep people from bothering her unnecessarily. She really, really liked her quiet time. She then went back to checking the latches that combined her twin axes into a railgun.

Finally seeing a chance to get a word in, Shane called his team over and had them sit down around him while he collapsed his glaive's staff down to the size of a hunting knife's hilt and stored it on his back. "I want to hear your opinions about our new mission." He said. "Personally, I'm both excited about it, and nervous at the same time, though that's probably mission jitters. Tabitha, your thoughts?"

Tabitha thought about it for a moment, then said, "I'm a little concerned since we don't know the customs of this new culture we will be interacting with. By that, I mean it could be extremely easy to offend someone without meaning to. And since we will be in a school full of people with powers that are likely unlike any we have seen before, that could be a major problem."

Next was Rachael. "I'm going to say that I'm pretty excited about the prospect of meeting new people, though I do have the same feelings about accidentally upsetting someone as Tabby."

Finally, Kenneth took an extra moment to think about his answer before he delivered it. "Mostly, I'm interested in finding out about the fighting styles of this new area, and how they might be of assistance against the Grimm. From the way Headmaster Ozpin made it sound, these 'superheroes' have powers that are unique to the individual, however, since their powers are supposedly from a source other than their Aura, there might be overlaps with some of our semblances. And since they're a different culture, they might have found different ways to use the powers that are shared."

"Well put, Ken." Shane said. "OK, we leave in two days, so rest up and get ready, because two days is also when we leave Remnant behind for a whole year. Get going, guys.

Two Days Later: The three teams plus Qrow met at the Beacon landing pads with all their gear and baggage, and boarded the Bullheads that would take them to the Atlesian Command Ship that would take them most of the way to their destination. A few dozen miles out, they would switch over to a fleet of Bullheads that would carry them and their baggage, plus a large quantity of Dust, the rest of the way to the floating school known as Sky High, where they would be staying for the majority of the mission.

As the Command Ship departed, Ozpin watched from his office window, and quietly, to himself, muttered the only thought running through his mind: "Stay safe, all of you."

 **(A/N: Well, there's the first chapter of Sky High Huntsmen. I hope you all enjoyed it enough to stick around for the rest of the story. Read, Review, Fav and Follow, please! Till next time, Gajeel out!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Arivival and Initation

**(A/N: heeeey, everybody! And welcome back to another chapter of Sky High Huntsmen. Got a couple IMPORTANT things to say before we begin. This story will be set completely in the storyline of Sky High. While there will be references to what is going on in Remnant, that will be to introduce the villains of RWBY into the story. Everything in this story are being written as I come up with them, so this story will likely be updated sporadically, and some stuff might seem a little rushed or sloppy. Also, thanks to RagingKey for giving me reviews and feedback on my story! I appreciate it, man!**

 **Without further ado, on to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Sky High. They belong to their respective owners!)  
**

 **EDIT AND REPOST ON 10/22/16: i added some stuff about some of the characters, like looks and stuff, just minor stuff mostly to make the story more interesting.**

Will and Laila had just finished watching the news, which was all about how The Commander and Jetstream, who happened to be Will's parents, had just gotten done dealing with the giant robot problem downtown. "Just once I wish mom would stop babying me and dad would stop acting like I'm going to be 'all that'." Will said to his childhood friend, who nodded and turned off the TV.

Laila looked over at her childhood friend. His dark brown hair was pulled back off of his forehead, and his brown eyes showed no small amount of nervousness. his light blue and red jacket very closely mirrored the Commander's superhero outfit, understandable, seeing as how he was the Commander's son. Laila herself was dressed in more earth tones, greens and browns, which she preferred due to her powers being the manipulation of plant life. her wavy brownish-red hair and framed her face nicely, accenting her brown eyes.

"They only act that way because they care, Will." Laila said. "Believe me, it's better that they care about you. My mom is always more interested in talking to animals than to me. Either way, we should get to the bus."

Heading off to the bus, the two were, let's just say shocked, when the driver, Ron Wilson, made a big show of Will's status as the son of the ever-famous Commander and Jetstream. Then, after they were underway, Ron Wilson, Bus Driver proceeded to drive them off of a cliff, whereupon the bus unfolded wings, jet thrusters, and a stabilizer and rocketed away from the cliff into the sky, its destination: the one and only Sky High, High School for superheroes.

Once they were safely on the "Floating Island" that housed the school, the Freshmen were confronted by two higher graded students, who, according to the accosters, were from the welcoming committee, and were there to collect the "$15 new student fee," which, according to one of the freshmen, there was "nothing about that in the student handbook." It was about this point that subtle vibrations began to shake the air around the front of the school, as three large tilt-jet airplanes, and one smaller tilt-jet, began moving into a landing approach for the front lawn of the school.

Quickly, a few teachers hurried out of the school building, and began clearing students off of the lawn, making space for the jets to land. The small jet landed close to the doors of the school, while the other three went into an orbiting pattern. and a ramp at the back of the vehicle lowered to the ground, revealing its passenger to the stunned trainee superheroes.

Off the jet stepped a man with slicked-back, messy black hair, wearing a grey shirt, black slacks and shoes, a tattered red cape and a small tilted cross necklace. Just visible on his lower back, mostly hidden by his cape, a strange, stunted sword-like object was present. Calmly, the man surveyed the now-silent courtyard of the school with a calculating stare, before nodding approvingly. He was then approached by the principal of the school at which they would be spending the next year.

"Welcome, welcome." The principal said, rather nervously. "I assume you are the chaperone for our new exchange students, that I was informed would be arriving today?"

"That I am." The strange man replied. "Qrow Branwen, Huntsman extraordinaire in the employ of the 4 kingdoms of Remnant, at your service. I have 12 students with me, divided into three teams of four, designated Ruby, Juniper and Strike. Since you knew that we were coming, I take it to mean that our message got through."

"Indeed it did, Mister Branwen. We have arranged accommodations for your party. You will all be staying in some rented apartments provided by the local government. However, in order to maintain a level of discretion, the apartments, despite being in the same complex, are spread out. I hope this is acceptable?"

The now named Qrow thought about it for a second, then nodded. "Shouldn't be a problem." He said.

Opening his scroll, he dialed three numbers into a single call, instructing the three still-orbiting larger jets to land. As the ramps of the flying machines touched down, Qrow called out, "Come on out, boys and girls, we got lessons to get to!"

From the first jet, four girls stepped out, while the other two jets unloaded two boys and two girls each. Quickly the twelve students moved to stand in a ragged double line in front of their chaperone. Qrow stood a little straighter, which prompted his students to do the same as he instructed them in a tone of voice that made it sound like he was a military commander addressing his troops. "Alright, teams are sticking together here, so your schedules have been sent to your team leader's scroll. Your living quarters are down in the city, and you will be transported to and from the school along with the rest of the students. Do your best to avoid conflicts with the locals, and behave yourselves down in the city, we clear?"

"Yes, sir!/Understood!/You betcha, Uncle!/OK!" Came the mixed replies from the assembled hunters in training, the third one coming from a blond bombshell who was attracting a majority of the stares from the boys. By this time, a crowd had gathered outside of Sky High, and there were mixed impressions of the new transfer students running wild through the ranks of the superhero trainees. Some focused on the face that some of the transfer students had strangely colored eyes, others were more interested in the fact that most of them appeared to be sporting weapons, such as the spear and shield on the back of the girl with red hair and golden armor.

However, as the group began to disperse, one young superhero trainee decided to step out and introduce himself. He was about 5'11", well built, and wore a plain white tee shirt and denim blue jeans. His scruffy blond hair fell almost to his shoulders, and was pulled back into a low ponytail. Zeroing in on the mountain of muscle with what looked like a large handled hunting knife on his lower back, he walked up, holding out his hand for a shake.

"Hi." He said. "I'm Alphonse Connors, second year here at Sky High. But you can call me Al. Since it looks like no one else has, I'd like to welcome you all to our school."

The large hunter trainee grasped Alphonse's hand in a firm handshake. "Shane Adamantine, leader of second year huntsmen Team STRK (strike) of Beacon Huntsmen Academy, Kingdom of Vale. These are my teammates: Tabitha Runean, Rachael Mithril and Kenneth Silver. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Likewise," Al said as he shook the hands of the rest of Team STRK. "So, what are your powers?"

"Well, our powers are somewhat different from what I've been able to discern, but I'll leave it up to my teammates to tell you about their Semblances, as we call them. Personally, I like to keep mine as a hidden ace in the hole, and rarely use it in a fight."

"Then how do you fight?" Alphonse was confused, since all of the fighting he was used to revolved entirely around the use of one's powers.

"Where we come from, not everyone's semblance is suited for combat, so we developed Mecha-Shift weaponry." Shane said, pulling his weapon from its sheath on the small of his back. With a flick of his wrist, Nightshade's collapsed staff extended, transforming the large knife into a six-foot long glaive. "This beauty is called Nightshade." He continued with a devilish grin and a flourish of his weapon. "A collapsible staffed glaive with Lightning, Fire and Ice Dust crystals embedded in the blade, which can be thrown out on a retractable, woven steel cable for distance attacks. I built her myself when I was a student at Signal, which is Vale's number one intermediate level combat school."

As Shane gave his explanation, a small crowd gathered around him, curious as to why the new transfer was brandishing and twirling a weapon on school grounds.

Soon, the superheroes were clustered in small groups around each of the three Beacon teams, admiring their weapons and receiving explanations on Mecha-Shift weapons and Dust.

But all too soon, the school bell cut through the commotion in the school yard, calling the students and transfers to their classes. While the second year students of Sky High were already sorted into their classes, the first years and transfers still needed to be sorted.

The "sorting" was basically where the student would display their powers, whereupon they would be classified as either "superhero" or "sidekick" by the antagonistic Coach Boomer, AKA Sonic Boom.

Supremely over-confident and self-centered, Coach Boomer wouldn't hesitate to label anyone with a power he deemed to be less than impressive as a sidekick, and he was as rude as he could be while he did it.

The first kid he called on was a scrawny boy by the name of Larry. Slowly, nervously, "Little Larry," as Coach Boomer derogatorily addressed him, made his way up onto the platform in the middle of the gym and carefully took off his glasses and put them in his pocket, before suddenly growing larger and turning to stone, then catching the car the Coach had dropped on his head from above. "Big Larry." The Coach grinned, "Hero."

Quickly the group of kids who had yet to be sorted began to dwindle in size, with only a handful left when the bell for lunch rang. Only Will Stronghold, his friend Laila Williams the transfer students from Beacon and a few other Supers. As Coach Boomer dismissed them, he seemed to grin savagely as he pointed at Will and, for some reason, Jaune, saying "We'll pick up where we left off after lunch… Starting with you two!"

Once in the Cafeteria, those who had been sorted into "Hero" status were quickly accepted to sit at the good tables, while the unsorted and sidekicks were relegated to the unoccupied tables with those who were in the same categories.

The three Hunter teams were quick to grab a table to themselves, looking around nervously at the rest of the local student body, most of whom had lost interest in them. Will and Laila, however, plus a few sidekicks, (Zach the "Glow stick", Ethan the "Popsicle", and Magenta the Guinea Pig shapeshifter), opted instead to cautiously approach the Hunters and asked if they could join them.

They were quickly answered by the short, red caped girl, (Ruby, was it?) who jumped up with an exclamation of "YAY, new friends!" before sitting back down awkwardly as a few of her friends snickered at her over-exuberance.

The girl in white sitting next to Ruby was a little more… proper… with her response. "Of course you can sit with us. We're supposed to mingle, aren't we?" she then continued as the Supers joined them, sitting down across from Team STRK. "So, what are your names?"

"I'm Will, this is my friends Laila, Zach, Ethan and Magenta. And you guys?" Will said, pointing to his new and old friends in turn with their names.

"I'm Ruby," the red clad girl said, confirming Will's suspicions. "I lead Team RWBY, which does cause some confusion…"

The girl next to Ruby just facepalmed, interrupting Ruby before she could start fawning over Crescent Rose in front of the people they were just meeting. "My name is Weiss, that's Blake and Yang. We're the rest of Team RWBY." She then motioned for the blond boy sitting across from Ruby to continue the introductions.

Hastily gulping down the mouthful of food he was chewing, the boy waved at the group nervously. "Hi, I'm Jaune. I lead team JNPR, which is made up of me, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren. Nice to meet ya." His teammates smiled and waved, Nora a little more hyper than the others, as ever.

Next was Team STRK, who quickly introduced themselves before going back to their argument about Rachael showing off her tail, which, considering that she had the ears of a cheetah, or so she said, was probably about an actual tail.

Rachael's ears had caused quite the stir in the courtyard before school had started, especially since it appeared that no one here was a Faunus, just like there were no Grimm or Dust.

And speaking of the Hunters' worst enemy… "So why do you guys use weapons, instead of just your powers? Are your villains back home so dangerous you can't just use your powers?" Ethan asked curiously, leaning forward from his spot at the end of the table. It had quickly become evident he was the intellectual of the group of sidekicks, or as he preferred to call them, "Hero Support."

It was not unnoticed to the Supers that the Hunters quickly fell silent, looking at each other, quietly thinking of how to go about handling this delicate topic.

Finally, Blake spoke up. "Back home, our primary enemies… the ones we train to fight… they aren't humans. The police, sometimes the military, they deal with the majority of the human troublemakers. But outside the walls of the four kingdoms, there's an even greater threat. The Creatures of Grimm, or just the Grimm. They are mindless, soulless beasts that seem to only have one instinct: attack, kill, destroy anything humans have made or possess. They are vicious creatures, and it is our primary job as Huntsmen and Huntresses to defend Humanity from the Grimm. Our semblances and our Auras are rarely enough to deal with a Grimm alone, which is why we use weapons and Dust. Because if we aren't able to kill the Creatures of Grimm, they will without fail kill us."

Blake's description of the Grimm fell not only on the ears of the five Supers sitting at the table, but as she talked, the whole of the Cafeteria quieted down, and her words echoed throughout the now silent room. Soon, the noise began to pick back up, but now the conversation was generally about one topic: the new transfers, and the monsters they fought against back home. Speculation ran wild through the Cafeteria as students began guessing what the Grimm were like.

Eventually, the bell calling the end of lunch rang, and students began to disperse to their lockers, while the unsorted Supers and the Hunters returned to the Gym for the remainder of the sorting.

Coach Boomer was already there, tapping his foot in impatience. Also waiting for them was Qrow, who had apparently gotten into an argument with the Coach, seeing as how he was glaring at the stuck-up man from the stands.

"Alright, let's get this thing going!" the coach called out as the remaining students entered the Gym. "You! The blond transfer, you're up! So hurry up here!" Coach Boomer was practically staring daggers at Jaune, who gulped and shrank back slightly, before retrieving Crocea Mors from his hip and sliding it onto his forearm. Even after all this time, he was still a little too easily intimidated for someone of his skill level.

Jaune looked up at the Coach confused. "Umm, sir? What am I going to demonstrate on? Because I am definitely not allowed to use anything living, I'm sure of that."

Of course, Boomer took that to mean something completely different than what was intended. "Oh? Well if you're so weak that you need a _practice dummy_ , by all means. If you manage to beat up this _doll_ ," Boomer pushed a button on his remote, causing a stuffed practice dummy to pop out of the ground on the side of the gym, "then maybe I'll let you come at me. Get on the ball, maggot!" he then yelled in a drill instructor's tone of voice.

But Boomer had made a mistake. If there was one thing that set Jaune off, it was people thinking that he couldn't do something. Jaune always made it his mission to prove those people wrong. "Fine, I hope you're ready, then, _sir_." Jaune snapped, expanding the shield of Crocea Mors and drawing his blade with a slight 'shiiiing' sound. Flooding his legs with Aura, Jaune leapt into the air, landing in front of the dummy and cleaving it in two. Quickly turning around, he lowered himself into a runners starting position, and using his still enhanced leg strength, he dashed towards the Coach, before shield bashing him in the chest so fast he couldn't even react with a sonic shockwave. The hit sent Boomer flying into the bleachers, where he landed hard on his butt.

Before the Coach could even shout at Jaune, the blond knight was in his face. "And I can guarantee you that I'm the weakest one of the 12 of us. If you were to piss off, say, Ruby or Pyrrha, you'd be dead before you knew it, or at least heavily injured. We are trained to fight and _kill_ creatures that are the incarnations of negativity, that's our _job._ So spare us your condescension."

The stunned silence that followed was only broken by Qrow, who chuckled and said, "OK, Jaune, I think you've made your point. Stop threatening the man and let him evaluate your powers, OK?"

Jaune stopped hovering over the downed coach long enough for him to get to his feet and recover his clipboard with a shaky hand. "Hero, though that temper needs a little work." Jaune just nodded curtly before going to rejoin his friends. The sorting continued from there, with a pair of practice dummies being spent on each of the Hunters, who were each named a Hero class individual. When the youngest hunter, 16 year old Ruby, began twirling her scythe, Boomer's eyes nearly popped out of his skull.

Finally, it came time to finish with the Superhero trainees. First Laila was called upon, and, when she objected to using her powers because the situation did not demand it, as well as objecting to the two-classification system of the school, she was shrugged off into Sidekick classification by boomer sonic shouting "SIDEKICK!" in her face, which had Qrow growling audibly from the stands, promptly shutting up the abrasive Coach.

Next, Will was picked on. "Umm, sir?" he said. "I, actually, umm, don't know what… my powers are, really." The coach stared at him incredulously.

"You're kidding me, aren't you?"

"Umm, no, sir, I'm not."

"Well, then, you're a Sidekick, now aren't you? Next…." The coach didn't waste any more time on Will before moving on to the next student. Will slunk off to the side of the Gym, head down and tears stinging his eyes at his greatest secret being dismissed so easily.

Little did he know he was about to get the surprise of his life the next day, courtesy of one black-haired Huntsman watching from the stands.

 **(CLIFFHANGER!**

 **Welp, there's another chapter for you guys. Hope you like it, cause it was a B*TCH to write, pardon the language. Please read, review, favorite and follow, and until next time, Gajeel out!)**


	3. Chapter 3: Awakening

**(A/N: I'm BAAAAACK! Sorry about the delay with this chapter, but most of the typing I've been doing lately has been for school, *cough cough college is a b*tch cough cough* but now that I am done with that, I'll have more time to work on my fanfics! Yay! Now it's time to see what happens after last chapter's cliffhanger! ON TO THE STORY! PS: I'll be taking a LOT of literary license with the content of the story from now on, and moving a little ways away from the canon storylines as of this chapter.)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own neither Sky High nor RWBY, the lawyers just said so…. Lolz!**

The first day of classes was very odd for Will Stronghold. First, he was embarrassed when his father's former sidekick turned out to be his homeroom teacher, to whom he had to admit that he had no powers, which only added to his embarrassment. Classes were rather difficult, seeing as how he didn't have any powers to speak of, and the classes were geared towards people with just that.

Then, two weeks in to the semester, he was abruptly called to the office in the middle of the last class, which was a glorified home economics that was adapted to help superheroes blend in with their non-hero counterparts in society.

Waiting for him he found Principal Powers and the scruffy looking chaperone of the Hunter Transfers, Crow, was it?

Principal Powers bade him sit in front of her desk while Qrow leaned against the wall behind him.

"I heard from Mister Branwen, here," Mrs. Powers began, "That you were placed into sidekick class rather rudely by Coach Boomer because you did not know what your powers were, or if you even had any. Is this correct?"

Will flinched at his principals' blunt statement, and simply settled for a nod as his reply to her question. He also was a little annoyed at the Hunter behind him, for sharing something so sensitive without first talking to him. For all he knew, this would get him kicked out of Sky High!

Powers gave Will a kind look, before walking around her desk, opting to lean against the front of it. "It's OK, Mister Stronghold, this is not the first time this has happened. On occasion, we have had a student with two Super parents who comes to Sky High despite seeming to not have any powers. But Mister Branwen has apparently had his eye on you for these past two weeks. He says he sees something in you that he doesn't see in many people. Because of this, he was adamant that he be allowed to assist you with your problem, and I have agreed to allow him to tutor you in the usage of a power from his land, known as Aura. If this is OK with you, he would take over a portion of your training here at Sky High, and you would be tasked with learning to use a weapon like the Hunters use. While I would be unable to move you out of the Sidekick class without a good reason, it would give you a leg up in your classes, according to Mister Branwen."

Will was stunned. A chance like this was something he had only seen in his dreams! Though he was a little unsure of the part about having to use a weapon, Will knew that this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. But he also didn't want to do this without knowing the full ramifications of his answer.

"Mrs. Powers, could I talk with Mister Branwen about this before I make my decision? And I'd like to talk to my parents about it too. I… I need to know what I'm getting into."

The principal nodded. "Of course. Take all the time you need, the offer doesn't expire, I don't think. I'll leave you two alone to talk this over for a bit." With that, she left her office, leaving Will alone with Qrow, who was turned around, getting a drink from the water cooler in the corner of the room.

"So, whaddya wanna know, kid?" the grizzled huntsman asked as he turned to face Will.

"Well, Sir, first off, what is Aura, like, what does it do? Also, I don't understand how you would train me in Aura when I don't have it."

"First off, knock off the 'Sir' stuff, kid. Just call me Qrow, like everyone else does. Second, everyone has Aura, it just isn't _unlocked_ in anyone from this land, or even everyone back in Remnant. Mostly just Hunters. Aura is the manifestation of a persons' soul, which we use to shield ourselves and also enhance our strength and senses. It also allows for rapid healing of small injuries, like scrapes and small cuts. Along with Aura, we each have a unique ability that awakens alongside it, called a Semblance. An example of a Semblance would be my niece Rubys' speed, or her teammate Blakes' ability to make an 'escape clone' as I've heard them called.

"Each person's Semblance is unique, and you have to discover it on your own, but Aura is the same for everyone. Even though the amount and the strength may vary some, with training, they can both be increased some."

Will thought about what he was told, but on one topic he just didn't know what to think. "You said that Aura has to be unlocked, how do you do that? Do you use like some kind of crazy machine or something?"

Qrow just chuckled. "Nope. All it takes is a short ritual, where someone with an unlocked aura draws out a small piece of your Aura, activates it, then returns it to your body where it awakens the rest of your Aura. There is also a kind of chant that was found to increase the potency of the newly unlocked aura if recited at the time of the unlocking, which, how they found _that_ out is beyond me."

Will nodded slowly, an intense, thoughtful look fixed on his face. After a few moments of silence, he nodded, thanked Qrow for his time and went to talk to Principal Powers in the main office, only to receive quite the shock to find her talking to his _parents_ of all people in the main office. Seeing him enter the room from her office, she quickly ended the conversation she was having with them and moved to talk to Will.

"Well, what do you think so far, Mr. Stronghold?"

"Uh… I… Um…" For a second, Will had trouble deciding what to say, probably due to his parents showing up at his high school on his first day of classes, but he quickly recovered.

"I'm very interested in the offer, and still need to talk to Mom and Dad, which I'm wondering… why, exactly… are they here?"

Mrs. Powers smiled and shook her head. "Apparently, they wanted to see how things had changed since they went to school here, and also your mother wished to say hello to you while they were here. While I have not told them of your 'problem' or of the offer you are considering, as that is your decision to make, I think your mother might suspect something is afoot. It might have something to do with you being in the office and not knowing why."

Will grimaced at that, his ("slightly") overbearing mother was sure to think the worst of this situation (expulsion), while his father was more likely to think he was in trouble for being a showoff with his powers. This topic would be a tough nut to crack. Feeling a hand settle on his shoulder, the brown-haired teenager turned to find Qrow looking at him with a concerned expression.

"If it would help, I would be more than happy to assist in talking to your parents about this situation you're in. I _am_ a teacher back home, so I know a good deal about talking to parents and keeping them calm when a tough subject is brought up."

"Thank you, Si-, I mean, Qrow. I'd really appreciate that." Will sighed.

Qrow nodded, then turned to Mrs. Powers. "Norma, do you think it would be OK if we used a classroom for our little chat? Your office is nice but it's a little small for four people."

"Of course, Mr. Branwen, I think room 107 should be empty. And please, refrain from calling me by my first name on school grounds, it gives off the wrong impression to others."

"OK, got it, got it." Qrow said nonchalantly. "Come on, Will, let's go talk with your parents, shall we?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

 **(room 107, a few minutes later)**

Will, Qrow, and Wills' parents were seated in a circle of chairs in the otherwise empty classroom. Josie "Jetstream" Stronghold was looking rather nervous, and was continuously twirling a lock of her shoulder-length, wavy, light brown hair around her finger. She was wearing her superhero outfit, a form fitting, red, white and blue body suit with a silver winged emblem on the chest.

Next to her sat her husband and partner-in-crimefighting, Steven "The Commander" Stronghold. His dark brown hair was pushed back off of his face, and his bright green eyes radiated seriousness and gentleness all at once. His uniform was also a RW&B tricolored body suit, with a silver emblem centered on his chest, only Steve's was reminiscent of a Rook chess piece.

After the adults had been introduced and pleasantries were out of the way, Will got right down to the point.

"Mom, Dad, I really hoped that I wouldn't ever have to tell you this, but… I, well… I don't have any powers at all, that I know of."

After a moment of silence, Steve sat forward. "You mean… you've been fooling us this whole time? Pretending you at least had super strength?" he said, thinking back to the workout set in his sons' room, and all the weights that were currently sitting on the bar. It wasn't an accusation by any means, just a statement of fact.

"… yeah, I have. I just didn't want to disappoint you guys." Will hung his head in shame, only to have Josie lean over to give her son a gentle hug.

"Oh, sweetie, we would never be disappointed in you. We would still love you just the same, you know that, right?" she said, softly patting him on the back.

"Yeah, I know. But I also have something else to tell you." Josie leaned back, and looked at her son questioningly.

"Yes?"

"Qrow has a way where he can give me a power that is commonly used in the land he comes from, Remnant, right?"

"Right on both counts, kiddo." Qrow leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "The power is called Aura, and it's the physical manifestation of a persons' soul. It works in a couple of ways, the predominant one being a shield from physical harm, as well as through training it can be used to increase one's physical strength a very slight bit, though it does have its' limits. And these abilities aren't all that comes with an unlocked Aura. Each individual also acquires a unique power called a Semblance, which is usually fueled by a person's Aura, and it can probably be easily confused with abilities like your world's superpowers."

Steve and Josie were stunned. There was a way to give an ordinary person a type of power? In the wrong hands, this could be dangerous. Steve quickly spoke up. "And how do you give someone these… Aura powers?"

Qrow immediately understood what The Commander was trying to ask. "It's a simple process. A person with an unlocked Aura draws out a piece of the other persons' locked Aura, unlocks that small piece, and returns it to the owner. From there, the rest of the Aura is immediately unlocked. But in order for a person to unlock another persons' Aura, they MUST have their own unlocked first. That is why everyone with an unlocked Aura back home is monitored to at least some degree, no matter who they are. Even I'm watched, though my position as a Huntsman gives me a little more trust than others."

"So, Will would be on some kind of list if you were to unlock this Aura in him?" Josie asked.

"Yes, if only to make sure he doesn't unlock someone's Aura without us knowing. The list is only accessible to a select few high-ranking individuals back home. You don't have to worry about the information being spread or used in any way except making sure he doesn't awaken others' Auras."

There was a brief silence, before Will turned to Qrow. "If you don't mind, Qrow, could I have a few minutes to talk with my parents? It won't be long."

"Sure thing, kid." Qrow nodded. "I'll be waiting outside the room, if you have any more questions."

Stepping outside, Qrow opened his scroll to check the time. Seeing that there was still a few hours left of school, he sighed and headed to a nearby vending machine to get a soda or something to use as a placebo for his preferred alcohol. But as he passed the men's room, he heard someone laughing, which usually, meant, at least back home, that there was something going on that wasn't school approved.

Using his Aura to cushion the sound of his footsteps, Qrow slipped into the restroom, and was met with the sight of two upperclassmen, who Qrow mentally dubbed "Big Boy" and "Toothpick", shoving Ethan's head (Qrow had met Will's friends previously, since they had begun hanging out with his charges quite a bit, and as a teacher himself, he liked Ethan's love of learning) into the toilet and laughing their asses off as they kept the water running in the bowl.

Deciding that enough was enough, Qrow pulled Sinslayer ***** off of its' resting place on his lower back and extended it to its' sword form with a loud "SHIIING." This immediately caught the attention of the two upperclassmen, who turned around, giving Qrow his first good look at them.

"Big Boy" was a slightly heavyset kid, with a backwards ball cap and a cruel grin on his face that vanished like a fart in the wind when he saw Qrow standing there with a massive sword in his hand.

"Toothpick" was a tall and skinny kid who seemed to be able to stretch his limbs, seeing as how his arm was longer than it should have been as he held Ethan's head in the toilet from outside the stall. He was dressed in tee shirt and slacks, and had black-and-white striped sleeves covering his arms and legs. Both their eyes were almost comically wide as they gaped at Qrow.

"Let the kid go, toothpick. Now." Qrow growled, his eyes narrowed dangerously until the boy released his grip on Ethan's head, allowing the smaller boy to stand up and get some distance from his tormentors. Once free, Ethan tried to make a quick get-away, but he was stopped by Qrow. "Kid, you OK?" Qrow asked quietly, a gentle look in his eyes that was a far cry from the glare he gave the two bullies earlier.

"Y-y-yes, sir. I-I'm OK." Ethan stuttered, feeling very nervous about talking to a man wielding such a large blade.

"Good. Go back to class, I'll take these two bullies to talk to the Principal." Qrow said as he collapsed Sinslayer to its' compact form, placing it on his lower back beneath his cape. Grabbing Toothpick and Big Boy by their collars, he led them out the door and down the hall to the office.

 **(Back with the Stronghold family.)**

Will and his mother were currently talking about the merits and demerits of Qrow unlocking Will's Aura. Both of Will's parents agreed that the final choice belonged to Will, but they also wanted to make sure he was making as informed a decision as possible. While Steve wasn't too sure about Will being trained to use a weapon, he understood from what Will had repeated to them from his discussion with Qrow in Principal Powers' office that his Semblance might now be suited especially for combat, and that he might need another source of offensive ability.

Finally, they came to a decision. Steve and Josie had one more question for Qrow, then Will would ask for Qrow to unlock his Aura. So, Steve leaned his head out the door to call Qrow back into the room, only to see him coming out the door of the office with a very aggravated expression on his face, holding one hand to his forehead.

"Is everything all right, Mr. Branwen." The Commander asked, curious as to what was wrong.

"Yeah, guess so. Just had to hand two bullies over to the office, caught 'em giving some freshman's head an intro to the toilet that he didn't ask for. But enough of that, have you guys thought more about my offer?" Qrow asked as he returned to the room with Steve.

"We just have one more question." Josie said. "You said my son would be required to use a weapon? Where would he get this weapon from? And what kind of weapon, at that?"

"I had been thinking of that myself." Qrow replied. "While the choice of weapon is up to Will, most of the weapons from back home are quite different from what I've seen there to be around here. Most of them are Mecha-Shift type weapons, and they are generally designed by the wielder, and sometimes made by them too. For example, my weapon, Sinslayer, is a combination claymore, scythe and shotgun. It shoots explosive fire dust pellets in shotgun form, and only takes a few seconds to switch between its forms. Though I will say that Sinslayer is quite a bit more complex than most weapons, and Will's would be nowhere _near_ as complex."

Then Qrow became exceptionally serious, showing that he had put a lot of thought into his next statements. "To be honest, I was thinking of just giving him the same tests we give the kids at Signal Academy, where I'm Head Combat Instructor. First, I would scrape together some practice weapons and we would figure out what style suits Will best, then we would figure out details concerning weapon types and combinations. From there, I would train Will in the usage and basics of his weapons, and monitor him as he trains with them."

Will looked at his parents, who looked back at him, and they all three nodded slightly at each other. Will then turned to Qrow and made his final decision. "Would you please unlock my Aura?"

Qrow smiled at the brown-haired kid sitting in front of him. "Of course, kid." Qrow then went and pulled a chair around in front of Will. "Now I need your promise to never repeat this chant or do this for anyone else without my express permission. Understood?"

Will nodded, his expression deadly serious. "I understand."

"OK, then." Qrow placed his right hand on Wills' shoulder. Quickly, Qrows' body became surrounded by a rusty red glow. Then he began to chant: " _For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee._ "

As he recited this, the glow on his right hand turned a light golden color for a moment, before the golden glow spread to Wills' body, surrounding him in a Sunny yellow glow, and Qrows' hand returned to its previous red color, before both glows faded away, leaving Will looking at his own hands almost wondrously, as if seeing them for the first time, while Qrow looked slightly tired and at the same time a little confused.

"So, that's all there is to it? Will's Aura is unlocked now?" Josie seemed surprised that that was all it took for a person to acquire a power like the one Qrow had described to them.

"Yep, and starting tomorrow he'll be training with me and the transfer students I brought with me. They will help him with sparring, as well as I'll be having my niece, Ruby, help him with building his weapon, since she's probably the best weapon-smith her age. I mean at age 14, she designed, then built, without help, a combination Scythe/Sniper Rifle that's considered by many at her school to be the most complex weapon of her year." Qrow finished his little speech in a bragging tone, to which Will and family just sighed and shook their heads.

But their hidden laughs were interrupted by the sound of the end of school bell, which had Qrow quickly, but politely, excusing himself. To himself - he thought he had been sober just a _bit_ too long, considering all the drama of the day.

* **A/N** : **I got the name for Qrow's weapon from another person's fanfiction, it is not the actual weapon's name.**

 **(A/N: Welp, here's another chapter for you all! I hope you enjoyed it, cause it was really hard to write! I had to scrap it three times and start over…. But anyway, please read, review, favorite and follow! Those mean so much to me, cause it means im doing something right, and it encourages me to get chapters out faster. And the next chapter should have some action! Anyway, till next time, Gajeel out!)**


	4. Chapter 4: Introducing the teams

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out to you guys, I've been having a lot of life trouble lately, and very little time to write. To answer New Universe Returns's question in the first of his reviews, yes, this is an AU to volume 3 and 4 of RWBY. Basically, the Vytal Festival tournament went off fine, and Beacon didn't fall, as RWBY, JNPR and STRK are in their second year there. A big thanks to my reviewer, RagingKey, for assistance with writing this chapter, including some parts that come to you straight from him. Now without further ado, on to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Gajeel owns nothing but this story and his oc characters! Anything you recognize from elsewhere belongs to somebody else.**

The next day before school, Qrow brought Will to meet the rest of the group he would be training with. Meeting in the office straight off the bus, Will walked in to find Qrow tinkering with the strange hilt that normally sat on the back of his waist, only to look up when Will walked through the door.

"Glad to see you're on time, kiddo. Figured I'd have to page you over the intercom."

Will shook his head. "No, Sir-" Qrow glared at him, "Sorry, Qrow." Now a nod and a small grin, showing that he was correct in his assessment of the glare. "I'm ready to get started, whenever you are, Qrow."

"Well, first things first, I think you need to meet your new classmates. Officially, that is. I've assigned one member of each of the three teams with me to help you in one of three categories of Huntsman- style combat. But for them to do the best job possible, they need to know the real you."

Leading the way out of the school, Qrow led the way to the landing grounds that had been set up for the Hunters' bullheads. Milling around the large aircraft were the Hunter transfers and a few "super" classified students from Sky High, mostly guys who were trying to convince the Huntresses to go on dates with them. They were quickly run off by Qrow, whose glare sent shivers down Will's spine as everyone loaded up on the tilt-jet.

The ride in the Bullhead was a quiet one. The other students from Beacon, some who Will recognized and some he didn't, were mingling with each other, talking softly about various subjects that he was not able to follow. To Will, it was awkward standing off to the side like a new kid on the first day of school. Qrow had also gone elsewhere during the entire trip, so he wasn't able to talk to him either.

After a good, twenty-minute flight, the Bullhead landed on a large apartment building. Qrow walked out first, followed by the others from Beacon and Will behind them. He led them to an apartment that managed to take up the entire room, with a large living room capable of hosting at least twenty people. The size of the entire place was comparable to Will's own home.

Once there, everyone sat in a circle of comfy beanbag chairs and decided to just start off the easy way: introducing themselves one by one in more depth than they had in the cafeteria on the first day. As Will looked around the circle, he could tell that these people were looking at him curiously, him being the odd one out. Then Qrow spoke up.

"I know a few of you have met Will, here. He's here with us today, and for the foreseeable future, because he will be training with us. I'll let him tell you why, cause it's a sensitive subject for him. But before that, I want everyone to go around the circle and introduce themselves."

The pink-haired girl next to Will immediately began bouncing and offered to go first. "Hi! I'm Nora Valkyrie, I'm 18, a second year at Beacon Academy, I use a Warhammer/ grenade launcher called Magnahild, which is loaded with special pink Burn Dust, I love sloths and pancakes and…." As she rambled on, Will looked around at the reactions of the rest of the Hunters to see if this was normal. It appeared they were used to this, though the guy sitting next to Nora was trying to get her under control, and only slightly succeeding. After a minute or so of jabber, Will tuned back in as Nora finally calmed down and let her partner take his turn.

"Sorry about that, Nora's always been a little… excitable. I am Lie Ren, though everybody just calls me Ren." The now named Ren said calmly. "I originally was born in a small village outside the four Kingdoms, named Kuroyuri, but I was left an orphan when it was destroyed by the legendary Nukalavee Grimm. It was then that I met Nora. Since then we've always been together," he held up his hand, stopping Nora from interrupting, "but not together-together. I wield twin, bladed machine pistols collectively called Stormflowers, and am proficient at using multiple different martial arts."

As Ren fell silent, Will nodded and turned to the young man sitting next to Ren. Taking it as his cue, the blonde spoke up. "Hi, uhh, my name is Jaune Arc, I'm the leader of Team JNPR, I grew up with 7 sisters in a small town near the walls of Vale, I have a regular sword and a sheath that expands into a shield, called Crocea Mors and recently I started carrying a dust pistol named Flare…" Jaune trailed off, with a blank expression. After a moment, Will leaned towards Nora, asking if Jaune was OK.

"Yeah, he's just thinking. That's his thinking face." Nora whispered back loudly. A moment later, Jaune shook his head. "Nope. That's all I got." He said.

Shaking her head with a small sigh, the redhead next to Jaune lightly slugged him in the shoulder, before giving him a pointed stare.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Jaune wilted slightly at the stare, before turning back to Will. "recently I also started dating Pyrrha. But it still feels like a dream, so I sometimes forget for a moment." He admitted sheepishly.

With another sigh, Pyrrha set her hand on his shoulder. "Alright, my turn. Hello, I'm Pyrrha Nikos, the fourth member of Team JNPR. Unlike the rest of my team, and the rest of this group, I guess, I hail from a different Kingdom, Mistral. There, I was the 4 time Mistral Regional Tournament Champion, which was nice, but it caused me to be placed on a pedestal, and I didn't have any friends. That is, until I came to Beacon, and met Jaune, and the rest of this group here, who made me feel accepted and like I was one of them, not just an idol or something. The rest is history. For weapons, I use a rifle/ spear/ sword combo and a shield, Milo and Akouo, respectively." She turned to the cross-looking girl next to her. "Your turn, Tabitha."

Tabitha, a short brunette with light tan eyes wearing what appeared to be a tee shirt for a punk rock band and tattered jeans, muttered something under her breath before raising her voice to normal levels to say, "Hi. I'm Tabitha Runean, and like Pyrrha, I'm from a different Kingdom, Vacuo. To get an idea of what Vacuo is known for think sand and bandits. The law of the land is 'if you can't hold your own, get out of Vacuo'. My past is a touchy subject so I'm not going into detail, except to say I wasn't exactly the most law-abiding person. Got in a lot of trouble. But that's in the past, and I'm determined to make up for the wrong I did. My weapon is a pair of Tomahawks that combine into a small but powerful railgun. The whole setup is called Warmonger. Your turn, Kenny."

"Kenny", as he was called, cleared his throat. He was a slightly heavier-set guy with short brown hair, wearing a plain white v-neck tee, and grey slacks. He had a leather cord wrapped around his left forearm, colored gold and brown. "Hi, I'm Kenneth 'Kenny' Silver, and like Tabitha, I hail from Vacuo. While I wasn't QUITE as big a troublemaker back home, I had my fair share of stuff on my record. Then one day I beat up some bank robbers, and the Headmistress of Shadow Combat Academy saw fit to take me under her wing, and I started on the path to being a Huntsman. My weapon is Bolt, a lightning Dust spear that can fire electric bolas, which entangle the enemy and shock 'em. My Semblance, which I call Grav-shift, allows me to alter the effects of gravity on myself and whatever I imbue with my aura, from a fifth of its normal weight to five times its usual weight. I guess that's all I have to say. Rachael?"

Rachael was a rather tall girl with, most noticeably, bright blond hair and a pair of cat ears sitting on top of her head. She also had a _tail_. She had a bright smile, and was wearing a very form-fitting black top with tight black leggings and what looked like ballet slippers with a slightly thicker tread. All in all, Will thought she was very cute. She gave Will a small wave. "Hello, my name is Rachael Mithril. I'll start with the big obvious, yes, I am a Faunus, a Cheetah Faunus to be exact. Besides the obvious _physical_ differences, it just means that I'm a bit stronger and, for me, a lot faster than normal humans. I'm from Vale, where my father runs a Dust shop called The Dusty Frontier." The blonde girl who hadn't introduced herself yet snickered at the shop name. Rachael sighed.

"Yes Yang, it's a pun, now let me finish. I wield a pair of Tong Fa batons that switch to sub-machine guns, called Battle Scars. They work reeeeally well with my Cheetah speed. I'm done. You're up, sweetie." She finished, turning to the mountain of muscle next to her.

Seemingly not at all fazed by the sudden switch to his turn, Shane nodded. He was big, easily 6'1" or so, and solid muscle. His eyes were a dull grey. Wearing a sleeveless grey tee and faded denim jeans, as well as a cowboy hat strung on a chord behind his neck, he looked as if he could be a rancher. The only thing that defied that image was the tattoo that sat just in front of and a little above his left ear, near the hairline. It was nothing special, just a few swirling lines, surrounding a 4-point star. His jet-black hair was slicked back in the front, and tied in a short ponytail in the back. "Hello, I am Shane Adamantine, leader of 2nd year Team STRK (Strike)" he gestured to Rachael, Tabitha and Kenny, as well as himself. "I wield Nightshade, a Glaive with a collapsible staff and the blade can be thrown out on a steel woven cord for distance attacks. I hail from an upper-class family in Vale, though I was rather unceremoniously shown the door after I decided to become a Huntsman instead of a politician, like the rest of my family. But, all in all, I can honestly say that I regret nothing when it comes to that issue. I think I'll end my turn there."

"OOH! I'll go next!" cried out the youngest looking of the group, a short(er) girl with dark hair dyed red at the tips, wearing a red hooded cloak, and a black outfit with red and silver trim. But her most startling feature were her eyes. They were silver, and seemed glow slightly in the light coming through the window across from her. "Hi, I'm Ruby Rose, I'm the leader of 2nd year Team RWBY, which… does cause some confusion." The white-haired girl next to Ruby sighed and facepalmed.

"Ruby, please stop leading off introductions with that exact line…. It just makes you sound so… self- centered, to say the least."

Ruby pouted. "Fine. Hi, I'm Ruby Rose, my Semblance is Speed, I really like Strawberries and cookies, my weapon is Crescent Rose, a Scythe with a customizable, high-impact sniper rifle in the staff. I made Crescent Rose myself when I was a student at Signal, and I… kinda went overboard with designing it. Hee hee." She giggled kind of nervously at that last part, while her white themed friend just sighed and shook her head, though Will could see a small smile on her face.

"OK, Ruby, it's my turn. Hello, my name is Weiss Schnee. I'm the Heiress to the largest Dust producing company in all of Remnant, the Schnee Dust Company, or SDC. I have an older sister and a bratty younger brother, Winter and Whitley, respectively. My weapon is a multi-action Dust rapier, Martynaster. My Semblance is Glyph, which has a large range of effects depending on which type of glyph I decide to use. Most recently I have gotten the summoning glyph under control. I can use it to summon a large knight to fight for/alongside me. I'd be happy to answer any further questions later, but I feel that is a good start. Blake?" she finished, turning to the girl next to her.

The black haired, pale skinned girl nodded at Weiss, before turning her striking amber eyes to Will. "Hello, my name is Blake Belladonna. Like Rachael, I'm a Faunus, however I'm just a regular cat Faunus. My weapon is Gambol Shroud, a katana with a pistol for a handle, and the sheath doubles as a cleaver. I like reading a lot. I was once a part of an organization back home called the White Fang, when my father was the leader, but after he stepped down, the Fang took a drastic turn for the worse, and I eventually could no longer stand their violent ways, so I left them to become a Huntress. My past with the Fang is something I really regret, but I've come to terms with it and am trying to atone for what I did for them." At this she looked down, for a moment, taking a deep breath as she seemed to repress an old memory or memories. "I'll end my turn there."

The last one of the transfers, the one with long, yellow-blonde hair, and a very curvy figure, was looking at Blake a little surprised, as if she hadn't been expecting her to say so much. But then she shook her head, looking over at Will with a big smile on her face. "I guess we're ending this with a _Yang_. I'm Yang, Yang Xiao-Long. I'm Ruby's half-sister, and I'm the #1 brawler at Beacon, at least in my year. If you use puns regularly, you are automatically in my good books, 'cause I find them VERY punny…." She snickered at her own joke before continuing. "I use dual shotgun gauntlets as my weapons, called Ember Celica, so I can really pack a punch. I also have a Motorcycle called Bumblebee. Other than that, I'm done."

Qrow looked around and, seeing that all of his charges had introduced themselves, said, "Looks like it's your turn, Will."

Will nodded and sighed, thinking for a second about what to say. "Hi, my name is William Stronghold, I'm the son of two of the most famous superheroes of the last fifty years, The Commander and Jetstream. Their superpowers are super strength and flight, respectively. But I've never shown any signs of having any powers, which I've been told sometimes happens. However, Qrow, here, unlocked my aura so I could train alongside you all, for which I am really thankful. My best friend, Laila, has the power to control plant life, though she doesn't like to use her powers unless it's an emergency. I've never really had any friends except her, we practically grew up as siblings, since our parents were really close when they went to Sky High. I don't know really what else to sa-." He was cut off by a ringtone beeping throughout the apartment.

Everyone looked around for a moment, before Qrow leaned over the counter he was leaning against, grabbing a scroll with a red case. "Yes?" he answered it, a serious look on his face. After a moment, he turned back to the kids assembled in his apartment, closing the scroll. "Guys and girls, we've got a mission. Supervillain attack in downtown LA. The local government put out a call for help that was routed through to me. I want Teams RWBY and STRK wheels up in 10 minutes, full gear, plus masks. We are not to reveal our identities to the public. Full briefing en-route. Team JNPR will hold the fort, in case another situation arises. Will, I'll bring you along to observe how a REAL team of Hunters fights. MOVE OUT!"

 **A/N: Hey you guys and gals. Just need a little help from you guys. WHAT SHOULD WILL HAVE AS HIS SEMBLANCE? Send me ideas please! Other than that, please read, review follow and fave, y'all. And sorry again for taking so long to get this to you guys. Props to my reviewer for pointing out that my original run thru of this chapter sounded so boring, - (my words), and helping me with figuring out a better way to write it. Till next time, Gajeel out!**


End file.
